The life of Ron Stoppable
by anayeli12
Summary: (Kim and Ron never became friends in pre-k). Ron is a typical junior well sort of who has a crush on a certain girl, but he's the loser of the school. This is the story of his everyday life during high school and how his life changed that year. (I suck at summaries so just read it.)
1. Chapter 1: detention

Don't own Kim Possible, Disney does.

This is my first fanfic thought about it one night in bed and thought I would write it. In this story Ron and Kim never became friends in pre-k and don't have missions.

"Talking"

" _Thinking"_

—

" _First day of junior year and_ _this day can't get any worse"_ I thought as I made my way to my locker. had given me extra homework for coming late to my first class and detention after school, wasn't my fault my scooter broke down and I basically ran the whole way to school.

-flashback-

I burst in through the school doors with my scooter helmet on out of breath with some sweat on my forehead as I ran to my locker to put some of my notebooks in to make space for the textbooks I was going to get later in throughout the school day.

Oh ya and did I mention my pants fell when I burst in the class room.

Bonnie Rockwaller (popular, stuck up girl) glared and mumbled "loser" under her breath and everyone else burst out laughing and what was even worse was that Barken was the teacher. "Stoppable! Explain yourself!" "Sorry it's because my-" cutting me off he yelled "here is an assignment I want by tomorrow and detention after school. I don't want this happening again got it, now go sit down!" This got me in a pretty bad mood and Bonnie continued to glare and me so I glared back and went to my seat." _just seven more hours and I'll be out_ of here" I thought to myself.

-end flashback-

"Hey Ron."

I turned around to see Felix my best friend who I hadn't seen during summer since i had to go to Japan with my parent they said I needed some fresh air and something to take my mind off my video games. I really had no problem staying I mean they were never at home so I was used to just staying inside occasionally killing time with games. In japan I actually went to a martial arts school which was a lot of fun I mean there was this really pretty girl named yori she would always help me with my techniques and all, but I had to leave since school was going to start.

"Hey felix, you up for some Bueno Nacho after school. I heard they..." I drifted off staring behind Felix as I noticed the red hair of a girl who I have a crush on walking by with her friends laughing at a joke one of them must've said.

Felix noticed this and my dreamy look in my eyes and waved his hand in front of me "Hey Ron don't tell me your still crushing an Kim Possible you know people like us don't have a chance with people like her, I mean she's on top of the so called 'food chain' and I'm pretty sure there is a long list of guys that are trying to work up the nerve to ask her out."

"Well you can't blame a guy for dreaming right." I chuckled a bit at this, but my smile turned into a frown for I knew what he meant by it. We were considered losers at the school and people like Kim wouldn't go for people like me, even though I wasn't bad looking, just my social status would ruin hers.

I mean many girls have had interest in me throughout the years, but I never knew since I also wasn't the brightest person out there when it comes to girls. " _Why can't the ladies just tell me how they feel."_ My train of thought was cut off by Felix

"You mentioned Bueno Nacho Ron. Are we still going after school?" " Oh shoot I forgot about detention after school" I let out a sigh and I continued "we can go tomorrow If Barken doesn't find a other way to make my life less miserable. Let's go head to lunch, because I'm starving."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I just came out of my last class Psychical education and I was slightly nervous since I needed to pass through the gym and what's so wrong about passing through the gym well it's because Kim and the cheer squad practice there.

As I peek my head through the door to look out I see that they haven't came out of there locker yet so I start making my way out of the boys locker room.

I'm so close (more like less then halfway but hey I try to be positive)to coming out of the gym when I hear the giggles and I try my best to not to turn my head and see who it is, I already knew who. I turn around to see Tara waving at me , she's a really pretty girl I met her last year and she's been really nice to me. "Hi Ron. Where are you going?" " detention" I wasn't really in the mood to talk since I knew for a fact that the other cheerleaders were going to start pouring in any second now.

Speaking of which they did and Bonnie comes to Tara "Tara why are talking with this loser we need to start practice." Turning to me she continues "Do you mind leaving Stoppable? We have to work on our routine for regionals!"

I didn't even look at Bonnie .I turned to Tara "see you around school." I said with a small smile and she smiled back "bye Ron".

I heard Tara say "he's not a loser Bonnie."

Little did Ron know that Kim was intently looking at him. Right when Ron left the room the cheerleaders were all giddy asking Tara if she was going to ask him out or if he was making a move on her. And how cute he looked in the shirt he was Bonnie just rolling her eyes "let's get practice going Kim."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Detention

Was the only thing written on the board out of all things why did it have to be this why couldn't it say 'do your homework while we waste your time'

next to me was Big Mike with his rebellious friends Vinnie and Junior. "Look who it is." Mike whispered to his friends. " Stoppable we didn't see you today in the hall" Vinnie said and junior added "you didn't pay up for passing by last time."

" _How I'm I going to get out of here in one piece"_ "look guys I don't want any trouble ok." I whispered back to them.

"Stoppable stop talking or your staying here longer." Barken sat down again and looked at his clock. "I'm not the one who started talking it was them." I did pointed a finger in there direction. " _Your a dead man Ron."_

Last time I told on them was when they stole my PE shoes freshman year, and they got sent to the principles office. The next day I was walking in the cafeteria.

-flashback-

" **Got my shoes, backpack, and my bueno Nacho, check." Walking down the hall I noticed my locker was cracked open I look in and all my notebooks were written or had paint on them.**

" **WHAT THE HECK!" I closed my locker and made my way to the cafeteria already having an idea who did this.**

 **As I open the door I saw the lunch line so I made my way there surprisingly it was a pretty short line.**

 **When I got my food I was walking to my usual spot near Felix when all of a sudden I feel a big hand on my shoulder as I turn around I was suddenly pushed to the ground with my food all over me. "What's your problem man!" I look up and it's none other then Big Mike with his friends "get up stoppable!" He picked me up with his bare hands I throws me to the wall and they start throwing eggs at me, EGGS I know right who does that.**

-end flashback-

Let's just say I don't hear the end of it till a month later. "All four of you are staying longer ,got it!"

" _Can this day get any worse"_ "*sigh* alright" I mumbled. "Stoppable you little-" Vinnie cut him off "your going to pay for this little man" junior just smirked at me and mouthed 'dead man'.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

5 minutes and I'm out of detention and I'm going to make a run for it all the way to my house. I was faster then them I could put run like I did many times before.

3 minutes I had my backpack on and was ready to get up and sprint to at least to my house and if not to Beuno Nacho at least Ned (manager of Bueno Nacho) should let me hide in there.

mike and his friend were still staring at me and was shaking with fear trying not to let them see it. " _Don't make eye contact, don't look Ron. Just get up and run like you've never ran before."_ I kept trying to motivate myself.

I looked up at the clock 30 seconds. My heart was racing so fast I'm pretty sure everyone isn't in there heard it. I started to get up and was near the door when a hand went on my shoulder. " _I'm dead!"_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N-this is my first fanfic please read and review working on the 2nd chapter


	2. Chapter 2:the gym

Disney owns Kim Possible not me I own nothing, but it would be nice if I could own a part. (Disney announced they are making a live action)

A/N- Kim doesn't go on missions she's just a normal high schooler along with Ron. Different universe where they didn't meet in pre-k so they never founded the team and live normal lives.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I looked up at the clock 30 seconds. My heart was racing so fast I'm pretty sure everyone in there heard it. I started to get up and was near the door when a hand went on my shoulder. " _I'm dead!"_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I turn around and see " _thank the Nacho Lords"_ I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding in. I see mike and his friends walk out the door obviously pissed about staying longer.

"Uh...so why'd you stop me?"

"It looked like you needed it...you know I saw the way they were looking at you. Are they giving you any trouble?" I was shocked " _he actually cares about me."_ I smile. I always thought he had it out for me I mean what I'm I supposed to think when all you hear since freshman year is

"STOPPABLE!"

"Stoppable what are you doing!"

"Sit down Stoppable!"

"Only 10 more laps ,let's go"

"This assignment is due tomorrow, got it!"

On rare occasions he wouldn't scream at me. "Uh...no...I mean...sometimes,but that was in the past we are in the present now."

Barken gave me a confused look and then smiled "you were pretty fast on your way to school this morning saw you outside the window." "Y-you saw" I replied.

"Stoppable I never knew you had that much speed in you. Have you ever thought about doing sports? We could use your running skills on the Middleton team." "Well I really never thought about it, but I'm not exactly gifted in those areas you-" I got cut off by him "nonsense Ron you could train with me, I mean your not in bad shape."

"I'll have to think about it, but I should really get going it's starting to get dark outside... see you tomorrow Mr.B" I said waving out the door "think about it Stoppable."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I made my way to my locker " _these halls never end."_ When I finally made it to my locker it hit me " _I hope Mike and his friends left_." I was pretty scared at this point didn't know if I should call Felix to see if his mom could come and get me.

I closed my locker when I heard the gym doors opening I look to see some of the cheer squad leaving " _great Bonnie's probably going to say something insulting to me at any-"_ but it wasn't Bonnie who said something it was Tara "Ron why are you still here?"

"Uh...detention." I was glad most of the other cheerleaders left, but I didn't see Kim come out.

Tara just stared at me for a while

"What?" I replied with a smirk, she blushed and looked away. "Nothing...well...never mind, I'll see you tomorrow at school Ron." "See ya" I replied.

" _She looked nervous"_ I didn't give it much thought when I realized that I forgot my English textbook in the locker room I ran over and entered the gym and saw Kim and Bonnie. Arguing. It was no secret to the school that they were rivals. Kim was cheer captain and Bonnie was co captain and she really wanted to be captain.

I tried my best to stay as quiet as possible and make my way to the boys locker room as fast as I could when my pencil fell out of my backpack " _way to go Ron"_ I mentally slapped myself for not closing the zipper.

But fortunately they didn't turn around or hear it fall for that matter they just kept yelling and insulting each other. Once I opened the door to the locker room is when they noticed I was there. How I knew this is because they suddenly stopped yelling and I heard thuds most likely then turning around.

I pushed through the doors and went inside locker room not caring to turn around. I made my way to where I was during PE and luckily my book was still there. " _Now how do I get out? Should I wait for them to leave? Or just casually walk out?"_ I kept thinking on how I was going to get for about 5 minutes and I had nothing. So...

I waited...

And waited...

I did some more waiting...

I looked at the clock only 7 minutes have passed! " _Come on Ron man just 30 seconds of walking and then you'll be out of the gym and on your way home."_ Getting up I started walking towards the exit to the locker room and there was no sound realizing they probably left and I opened the doors to get a peak.

I didn't see anyone so I kept walking, but then I realized I wasn't alone, Kim was still there packing up her things in her bag she looked up and gave me a questioning look. I probably realized she was curious on why I was passing by when her and Bonnie were having there 'discussion' and why I went to the locker room.

"Were you eavesdropping on me and Bonnie?" She said. "No-no I just forgot my English textbook" I lift my textbook in the air showing her "see."

She smiled and I smiled back " _wow she's pretty"_. I was frozen in my spot just staring until she said "Well I got to get going." "Ya me to" was all I said. I saw her walk out of the door she turned around and said "see ya around school." Then I realized I just had a conversation or small talk whatever you want to call it with her. I mean the last time we talked was when she forgot her pencil in class and I chased her to give it to her she said thanks and all , but I just stared at her until I just walked away and at the time she was dating Josh Mankey, but they broke it off ,they were only dating for 2 months.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I was making my way out of the school and I realized it was getting dark fast. So I started jogging to my house. I passed by Bueno Nacho to get some food for Rufus.

I have to leave him at home because of the school policy of not bringing animals to school. Sad I know.

Well I made my way inside my house and went to the kitchen "Rufus buddy I brought you some dinner!" I saw a not on the table " _Huh what's this?"_

Ronald,

Me and your mother left for a business trip we won't be back till next weekend. We left some money for you. Love you.

Dad

" _Not a surprise."_ I thought rolling my eyes.

Rufus finally came down and started jumping up and down yelling "nachos!" I opened the bag and gave him his portion "here you go little man." I lost my appetite I just wanted to sleep so I put my food in the microwave and made my way upstairs.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I finished the little homework I had left (which was what gave me) showered and went to bed.

" _Man what a day I had."_ This was the last thought until I drifted off to sleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N:Sorry this chapter was a lot shorter then the last. Finally Ron is done with his first day of school which started out pretty bad, but hey he's talked with Kim for like 5 seconds. There will be more of her in upcoming chapters.


	3. Chapter 3: Lunch

A/N: Kim doesn't go on missions

"Talking"

" _Thinking"_

 _Chapter 3 :_ Lunch

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

" _Just avoid Mike and his friends"_

" _Try and talk with Kim"_

These two things were my goals for today. Let's see how it goes. but I never end up accomplishing them.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I walked into Middleton High like I was worth a million Dollars

"Hey ladies!" and I would only get a glare from some girls today. " _Only some glared today. Making progress."_ I mentally celebrated this. I kept walking down the hall and I saw Felix "Hey Felix!" I yelled since he was down the hall he turned and smiled "hey, how'd detention go?"

"It could've gone better but...it was ok."

I looked behind him and saw Mike and his friends. I instantly started shaking I grabbed Felix and ran to the janitor closet

"Ron what are you doing?" "They're the reason detention wasn't the best. I think they want payback for making them stay late."

"Ron we are going to be late, you can't live in here." Rolling his eyes, but was still smiling. I replied "Look can you go out and see if the coast is clear, because I really don't want any trouble with them right now. Please." He went outside and turned around "clear." He was still smiling.

"What?" "Nothing." He was still grinning. "Tell me. Something's bothering you."

"Nothings bothering me." He was still smiling a goofy grin. "Felix. Come on tell me. It's a girl isn't it, Oh is it Zita." I said with a smirk. He gave me a glare then it softened into a dreamy look "I met a girl."

"What!?Who?!" I yelled at him with mixed emotions. Was I happy or sad " _what if he leaves me, I have no other friends. But he's your best friend you got to be happy."_ I frowned, but looked up and gave him a fake smile.

"Who's the girl? Do I know her?" "I think you do." We made it down the hall and we stood in front of our first class _._ I was growing impatient with him and I turned around and stopped him before we entered the class "tell me who it is." "Later"

"Why?" I was confused on why he wouldn't tell. "She'll meet us at lunch so find out then, ok." I gave him a friendly glare "fine, but is she at least nice?"

"She's amazing Ron, you'll like her."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

All throughout my classes so far I was thinking who could this mystery girl could be " _he said I know her, must not be thinking hard enough"_ I was looking out the window during math. I turned to look at the clock " _30 more minutes and I find out who this girl is"_

My concentration was broken when my teacher walked up to me " , since you find the clock so entertaining, you wouldn't mind solving this problem, would you?" I gulped "u-uh no problem." Damn I wasn't even paying attention to what we've been learning in class. " _Why can't math just be the same, they always make it more difficult."_

I got up and made my way to the front of the class. I got my marker and I didn't realize my hand was shaking, I was just staring at the board. " _Think Ron...wait I've seen this before!"_

"I'm not getting any younger ". I rolled my eyes of course not facing her (I don't want any more detention) I started solving the math problem. I put the marker down and made my way to my desk with confidence.

Little did I know the answer was far from correct "Well Mr. looks like you haven't been paying attention to my class. So I suggest you do if you want to pass." Everyone was laughing at me and how stupid I could be. I was actually more intelligent then I led off to be. I just chose a path where I could play games and worry less about school. My eyes drifted back outside the window still thinking who this girl Felix met could be.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

" _FINALLY!"_ I never thought I was going to get out of math. Before I met Felix's mystery girl I needed to go to the restroom. That is until I saw Mike and his friends go in there, so I just turned around and went to go meet Felix.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I saw Felix, but no girl " _weird."_ I thought to myself I made my way over to the table. "So... where's the girl?" I asked him. He looked up and over me "Well she's right here...hey."

I turn around and see it's " _Monique?"_

I stood there shocked " _there talking, when did Felix have the courage to do this."_ Felix was waving his hand in front of me

"Earth to Ron."

I looked up "ya." turning around I extend my hand to her "hey...nice to finally meet you." She smiled and shook my hand "Nice to meet you to,I've heard about you from Felix." "Same here." There was an awkward silence between the three of us.

Felix broke the silence "so are we going to sit down or just stand here." We all laughed and sat down. "Well I'm going to go get lunch. You guys want anything?" Asked Felix. Me and Monique just shook our heads. We watched him leave. I turned and asked "How did you two meet?"

"Well it was during summer at the mall he was looking for clothes and saw him struggling so I decided to help and well here we are." "Oh" I smiled and looked out the window. "Wait aren't you like really into fashion your always in the design room." I remembered seeing here there last year when I would pass by. "Oh-ya." She looked up and studied me, like trying to find out if I was a good person or not.

I turned around "What? Do I have something on my face?" I said putting my hands up to my face. "No" she laughed. "It's just that I have a friend and she's-". "Hey Monique." I turned to see Kim she turned to me and smiled "hey-Ron was it?" I smiled and replied "ya". Me and Kim just stared at each other till Monique coughed. "Well I think I'm going to get lunch and leave you two here." She stood up and left. I motioned to Kim "Are you going to sit down or stand?" I said with a smirk.

"Oh I'll sit, Monique's my best friend she wanted me to meet the guy she's talking to. She wanted me to meet her here." "Oh Felix you'll like him. He's also my best friend." I looked over in there direction "I actually like them together, Felix has been smiling all day." I said looking back at her "ya me to, Monique wouldn't tell me who it was, she said to wait till lunch."

"Same here I was distracted in every class." "Same." I was looking at my hands on the table. " _I'm talking with Kim! I'm talking with Kim? I'm talking with Kim!?"_ I was scaring myself now " _what do I tell her...you like naked mole rats? NO... you'll scare her away."_ I was arguing with my thoughts probably making faces to.

"Hey, you ok there?" Kim said in a soft voice. "Oh y-ya...just thinking." Now we just sat there in awkward silence. So I decided to break the silence "so what's your favorite subject?" " _Nice Going Ron."_

"I don't really have a favorite. What about you?" " _What do I like?"_ "Science is the most like able one I have."

I smiled and studied her features. She had really green eyes they suited her red hair before I could look at her more she looked up at me and we made eye contact. I blushed and looked away suddenly finding interest on the wrapper on the floor.

I looked back up at her "So you cheer?"

"Ya." "So do you like it?" "Ya I do. Been doing it since freshman year." I smiled then asked "Are you hungry?" "No I don't eat the school food, I mean have you seen it." She said laughing and I started laughing to.

"Where is Monique and Felix they've been taking a while. Not that I don't enjoy talking to you." "Actually I don't know." She said turning her head looking for them.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

On the other side of the gym.

"Why exactly are we here Felix?"

"To get Kim and Ron to know each other they are our best friends." Said as he looked over at Kim and Ron, then back to Monique.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Back with Kim and Ron

"I can't find them." I said to Kim "ya me either." I moved to turn around and bumped the table and spilled Kim's water all over herself. I immediately stood up "I'm so sorry! I'll go get some napkins." I said jogging over to get some for her.

I came back and gave her the pile of napkins I had "I'm really sorry I didn't mean to." She looked up at me "it's alright." "Here let me help." Crouching down to clean the water on the floor.

I hit my head on the way back up "ow" I quietly whispered. "Woah you ok down there." Kim said to me as she poked her head under the table and she started laughing. "What." I said with a friendly glare. She stopped laughing and looked me straight in the eyes " _she looks even more pretty up-close"_ I gave her a goofy grin.

"How about we leave the cafeteria, because this place doesn't really like me and we could look for Felix and Monique." I suggested to her "sure let's go." We stood up and left the cafeteria.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Me and Kim were walking outside the school seeing if Felix or Monique were here. "Why won't she answer her phone." Said Kim sounding frustrated. "Maybe she wanted some alone time with Felix." "Maybe."

"They should have gave us a heads up...not that I don't like talking with you or anything." "Ya I guess your right." She stopped walking "let's sit over here" She motioned towards a bench. I followed behind her and sat down.

We sat in silence but it wasn't awkward it was comfortable. I was staring at her like if she was the only thing I could stare at. "What?" She said. Still looking at her I was day dreaming about how it would be to date her.

She turned fully to me "Why so you keep staring at me?" She said softly with a grin.

"It's just you have really nice eyes-I mean thighs- wait n-no I mean you do have nice eyes and thighs, I meant look at the sky."

"Thanks... you have nice thighs to." She said giggling. "What about my eyes." I said playfully. "There nice to." We we're laughing at this point.

Then the bell rang " _great"_

"What class do you have?" "Math" "oh I'll just drop you off then I'll head to my class." She looked at the sky "thanks"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

We were at her classroom door. "It was really nice meeting you Kim." "You to Ron we should do it again sometime." She said looking down. "As long as Felix and Monique are together I guess were going to be doing this more often." She looked up "I'd like that, well see you tomorrow."

" _She wants to hang out with me!"_ I thought as I practically danced through the hallway to my classroom.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N:4th chapter should be up by this weekend once I finish my homework.

Will Mike get revenge on Ron?


	4. Chapter 4: Clothes

I don't own Kim Possible.

A/N- sorry I took a while I was busy with school but I'm on vacation right now. Sorry I took off the 4th chapter, I told my sister to read it not post it *silently glares her way*.

"Talking"

"Thinking"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

2 week later...

"Ok so Mike hasn't done anything to me he might've forgotten...or he has a soft spot. But I still think he's out to get me somehow." I told Felix, Monique, and Kim during lunch.

Yes I told them about Mike and our history what else was I supposed to do Felix isn't alone anymore he has company, which happen to be Kim and Monique.

"Well it has been two week since detention." Replied Felix "Maybe they just forgot and moved on Boy stop overthinking." Said Monique.

"I haven't seen them around school...what if they are avoiding you." Said Kim casually. "Avoiding...me HA! Look at me and look at them. I should be the one avoiding them...or what if they are planning something." I look down at the table lost in thought I didn't hear what they were saying to me.

"He's doing it again" "Boy he's got a lot on his mind." Said Monique to Felix. "Maybe he's just thinking about his game...or Mike knowing him and his crazy theories." Said Felix.

"Well changing topics...What are you guys doing after school I don't have work today?" Asked Monique "well I'm not doing anything."replied Kim "I'm going to be with you all day Mo." Replied Felix and they all turned over and looked at me "What?" I said putting my hands up.

"What are you doing after school?"

"Me you know the usual." I replied nonchalantly "which is playing games and eating Bueno Nacho,come with us." Felix said looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Fine how bad can it be."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"This is terrible! They've been shopping for the past 3 hours!" I screamed outside a store in the mall. " _I'm holding all the bags what the heck. I'll just drop them and leave...wait is that frozen yogurt-oh ya!"_

I was heading over to the frozen yogurt when Kim came out of the store I was waiting from I turned around "are you guys done yet?" "Well I am...but I don't know about Monique and Felix. Where were you heading?"

"Frozen yogurt." I nodded my head towards the shop. She looked over "I'll go with you I'm getting pretty hungry...with the shopping and all." I nodded in agreement.

These bags were getting heavy so I walked a bit faster, but not to fast we're I looked really weird.

Honestly, how many things do these people need and why are theses bags so heavy? People and there clothes I just go to Smarty Mart and buy my clothes there.

No hassle.

We made it to the shop and I signaled her to sit at a spot where Monique and Felix could find us "let's sit over there if that's fine with you."

She followed me and asked "Aren't you getting tired of holding the bags, you could've asked me to help you know."

"Nah I'm good, honestly this is lighter then the food I eat on the daily bases." She laughed and said "plus you don't gain a pound from all the food you eat." I smiled and stood up "Fast metabolism Kim" I Replied putting my hands on my stomach

"At least you don't need to watch what you eat" she said plopping down lower on the seat. "So are we going to get some yogurt or can you not eat that?... A little yogurt won't hurt Kim." I replied.

She playfully glared and stuck her tongue out at me "I don't see a problem with yogurt."

"So what flavor do you want?" "It's fine I could get mine" she replied. Me being a well mannered person and being a kind person I told her I would pay of course she refused, but then gave in.

We went back to our seats and started out usual small talk we have about school in general and the weather or the news.

"So how's cheer doing." I asked "Well the usual you have Bonnie being a pain but it's no big." She said.

"She can get under everyone's skin can't she" I told her. Then our conversation turned into one of talking about people like Bonnie.

Out of the blue I asked "Are you an only child? I never asked you that, I was just curious. I'm not a freak...you know what don't answer."

She laughed at this "No I'm not an only child, I have younger twin brothers and they are a pain."

"How so?" She looks up at me and shifts in her seat so she could face me better and says "well your not going to believe me, but there are little geniuses. Last week they broke my phone, or I thought the did but they needed a piece of it for their rocket." As she says this she just gesturing with her hands in the air. I found it pretty hilarious but I stifled my laugh.

"Wow a rocket...did they ever give the piece back or did they really break your phone?"

"They gave it back and fixed it after I almost strangled them." I chuckled at this. Well good thing I'm and only child since I don't have to worry about siblings going through my things or embarrassing me. I do that part on my own but still.

"Your brothers sound like pretty fun people to hang around. How old are they anyway?"

"Their not fun when you've lived with them almost your whole life. And they're 12."

"Nice." I respond. What else should we talk about I mean I don't want to scare her away so...My mind wanders to the game I want to play when I get home.

She mumbles something but I don't hear it and I look over to her "Did you say something?"

"I asked if you had any siblings." I look away avoiding her eyes. "Well I'm an only child it's fun being the only one though."

She plays with her fingers and then asks "does it get lonely." I put my hands up and wave off in the distance "no it's doesn't, trust me."

"Plus it means having more time to myself" I add looking up to her. "Well if you ever need someone to hang out with, just give me a call ok."

"I don't have your number." I quickly add.

"Oh" she pulls out a price of paper from her backpack and a pencil and starts writing something down. I assume it's her number.

I think.

Right?

"Well now you do." She hands me the paper smiling "whenever you need something" I extend my arm to grab the price of paper. "Thanks." I try my best not to look so excited but inside my head I'm having a party. " _Who's got Kim's number. I do. Who? I DO!"_

"You ok" She said with a smirk. I realized I was dancing a bit and felt my face go warm. "Ya" was all I managed to squeak out.

"You sure?" She looked at me still she couldn't get that smirk off her face. "Positive K?" What the heck did I just call her?

"K?" She asked me the smirk was replaced with a smile. "I don't know it just came out. Since me saying Kim sounds so formal...but calling you K sounds weird too."

"No it's cute, but weird." she genuinely grinned at me I smiled back. " _Why does she keep staring at me?Because she's waiting for you to tell her something."_

"K...P-KP that's sounds better. Your initials."

"That's one sounds better." Replied Kim nodding in approval. "Short and easy and it's not formal like you said." She adds pointing in my direction.

"Hey guys sorry we took so long" I heard a familiar voice say behind me. Me and Kim broke eye contact. "Oh-hey guys. Why did you guys take so long." I said with a playful glare.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Next day

was our sub today for PE and he made me do extra laps for coming late to class. Laughing to myself As I entered the locker room realizing that Barken is a sub for every subject at school.

I headed to the shower since this was my last class of the day and I was all sweaty.

No one was in the locker room but still I needed a shower.

About 10 minutes later I was heading towards my locker when I noticed my sock was on the ground...

...and my shoe

...leading to the exit

I jogged to my locker. It was opened

" _You've got to be kidding me."_

"My clothes!"

I hear a familiar voice behind me "Missing something Stoppable." Followed by a laugh.

"Give me my clothes Vinnie." I went to where the voice was coming and see Vinnie running towards the exit.

"Come back, give me my clothes!" I yell while running after him he bursts through the locker doors and I trip and fall on my face right outside the locker.

I get up before anyone sees me. I feel a light tap on my shoulder and turn and see...Bonnie!

I try to run but it's to late

"Ron-loser! What are you doing..." her voice going lower.

She trailed off staring at my body still. I was growing very uncomfortable with her ogling me like that. I point behind her and yell "Is that Brick?!" She turns around urgently "Where?" I suppress a laugh seeing her reaction. " _Not now Ron!_ _focus on the problem at hand!"_

This gave me just enough time to get out of the gym. But I end up in the hallway forgetting I had just a towel on. "Vinnie! Come on it's not funny anymore!" I yelled desperately.

"Should've thought before you went ratting on us." Where was his voice coming from?

"Looks like your going home without clothes man." "Please just give me at least one thing." I Replied urgently.

"Why should I do that."

"Because he's telling you to." Said a voice. "Barkin?" I reply slightly confused.

Coming down the hallway i saw it was Barken "I think these belong to you." Handing me my clothes. "Thank you so much." I grabbed them eagerly.

"Stoppable will you go and change, before I give you detention for violating dress code." "Wait What happened to Vinnie?"

Did he kill him?

"He ran away, I'll get him tomorrow." I could see a bit of anger as determination but it quickly disappeared and he continued

"Have you've given thought to what we talked about the other day." He asked with a hopeful look.

"The sports...well-"

he cut me off "You should try out for the football team we could use your running." He said with a smile. "It wouldn't hurt to try right?" I said giving an uneasy look. "When is it?"

"Tryouts are next week on Monday. Hope to see you there, now go and change before someone sees you."

"That's a good idea" walking to the gym I realize that I'm in a towel and there are cheerleaders practicing in there. I can hear the music so I jog to the boys bathroom down the hall to change.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

5 minutes later

Jogging back down the hall towards the gym because I forgot all things in the locker room. I needed to hurry before the athletes come in from practice.

I opens the doors quietly to see that the cheerleaders are not facing me they seem to be in groups talking. " _Not weird at all oh wait they were what do you call it ... socializing"_ I tell myself.

I manage to make it through without being detected. I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding in but I still had my eyes closed. When I opened them the room was crowded with all these guys.

"Oh no I came to late" I mumble to myself

" _Just go and get your things. Don't make eye contact."_ I try to make my way towards my locker it's almost impossible with everyone bumping and moving everywhere, but I finally make it through. I grab my things quickly and walk out of the locker room.

"Bueno Nacho for a celebration." I say to myself. I freeze. " _Can't go that way."_ I was still hearing the music coming from the gym. It's pretty catchy I must admit that. Without realizing I was bobbing my head to the music.

"Focus Ron." I whisper to myself.

I mean I came in without being detected, so I can make it out the same way. Right? I hope.

Suddenly I start thinking/singing the James Bond theme song (the original one).

I look around the locker room then took a deep breath and Exited through the doors that lead to the gym I noticed that they were actually still practicing and I had a chance of passing through.

Luckily no one saw me or I hope they didn't. I'm a ninja in the flesh, I gave myself a pat on the back and continued walking down the hallway with a triumphant smile.

Why?

Because I just got Vinnie busted and he might tell on his friends and who knows they might leave me alone and best of all I get Kim's number.

Continuing down the hallway I realized I need to get home to Rufus we're going to have a movie marathon!

I remembered my conversation with Barken

" _Aw man why did I say yes to Barken."_

Hopefully everything goes okay and I make it out in one piece.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	5. Chapter 5: Freaking Out

Chapter 5: tryouts

I own a lot of things but Kim Possible isn't one of them it belongs to Disney.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Couple of days later...

It's Sunday today.

You know what tomorrow is...

Monday.

I'm currently in bed contemplating If I made a bad decision in telling Barken I agreed to tryout tomorrow. I most likely did.

I look over to the clock and it's 6:30 in the morning. ' _Great...I can even sleep in today.'_ I'm not even tired because I'm so worried about the try outs.

I'm I going to make it out in one piece? Maybe if I run my butt off, but it's still scary those guys are about twice my size and I'm pretty tall still not as bulky as them.

That's what weights are for though right and they do that.

Do I actually have a chance making it on the team? What do I do if i make the team? What if they don't like me?

So many what ifs going through my mind it's almost impossible to have a clear thought not revolving around the tryouts.

"Hey buddy you awake." I whisper softly to Rufus. He yawns and looks up "Uh-huh!" "Can I ask you a question?" He nods so I continue "do you think I'm going to make it through a football tryout."

He looks at me in shock he probably can't believe I'm doing this ,I can't either. "Uh...maybe" he waves his right hand giving me a Maybe sign.

He jumps off the bed and goes under I go to the corner of my bed and look down confused "what are you doing?"

He comes out grunting pulling something

"Here." He pulled out a weight. I chuckle to myself "thanks for the help, but it's a little to early to be lifting weights."

He yawns, comes back to the bed and puts his head down to sleep "mm sleep" "if it we're that easy I would." I say to him grimly.

"Sleep tight." I put move the blanket to cover him with a smile on my face.

'I'm lucky I have him in my life.'

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It's 11:30 pm and I'm still thinking this whole dilemma. I need to get sleep or I'm really going to get torn to shreds tomorrow.

I feel my eyelids getting heavy and that's all I could remember before I fell asleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I'm putting my things in my locker and close it a bit to forcefully.

"Hey what's with you today?" Felix asks from behind. "Tell everyone I love them Felix I signed up for my death today."

I say with a hand over my forehead.

"You agreed didn't you." Putting a hand on my shoulder he continues "it can't be that bad come on." He says sympathetically with a small smile.

"Not that bad!" I explain putting my hands up to my face and I lean against the locker

"I told him I would do it without thinking. I learned a valuable lesson. Think before you talk."

"You didn't learn that in elementary?" He says trying to suppress a laugh. "Ha Ha Ha" I mimic splitting my fingers so my eyes could peak out as I try to suppress my smile.

"But really Ron you're going to do great. I know what you're thinking and yes you'll make it out in one piece." He said confidently.

"I hope so" I mumble to myself "well I'm going to class...see ya at lunch." I say waving to him. I turn my head back around and yell "thanks for the pep talk too!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I thought he was joking the other day. I didn't think he was actually serious about it." I explain what happened to Monique and Kim.

"Well you did agree to it." Kim replied

"Listen Ron it might not even be that bad. If you don't like it today then don't go tomorrow and just tell Barken you'll try something else." Added Monique.

She was right I should just give it a chance today and see where this heads to I mean it's not like I'm forced to stay there.

If I don't like it I'll leave like she said and tell Barken it's not my thing. Ya.

Felix came with his lunch tray and plopped it in the table "I honestly don't know what this is." We all came closer to exam his so called 'food'.

I grabbed the spoon from his tray and poked it "Do you think it's still alive?" I asked. They all looked up at me "What?" I asked confusion written all over my face and they laughed.

"Was _that_ the only thing left?" I felt pretty hungry but if that's what was awaiting me over there. Nuh-uh. I could go a bit longer with no food if necessary.

"I think there was pizza on the other line."Replied Felix. "Ok I'll be right back guys." I stood up and walked over to the lunch line. The line was pretty long.

I kept glancing looking how many people were in front I was getting kind of impatient and bored, but I needed to eat something for the tryouts.

"Hey" I turned around and see Tara "Oh hey Tara." I smile politely at her "you waiting for the pizza to." I add pointing to the line with my thumb.

"Ya I mean have you seen the other food."

She replies lifting both her eyebrows and signals to the other line. "Ya I know what you mean especially that mystery meat I swear it stares into my soul."

I laughed at what I just said and she does to when the laughter dies down she just stood there she almost looked nervous. I needed to say something it's getting awkward.

"Doing anything good this week?" I say hoping to start a new conversation. She shrugs and says "Not really I mean just the usual." "And what would the usual be?"

"Cheer, homework, and maybe hang out with My friends but that's about it. You?"

She says looking up to.

"Let's see well I have tryouts after school."

"Really that's great! What position are you trying out for?"

I tilt my head shrugging and point at her "You see I haven't really thought it through I guess I'll just see what I'm good at out there on the field."

"Well I'm sure you'll do great." She smiled brightly at me and I found myself smiling back "thanks it means a lot."

"Hey are you going to get food?!" I turn to see the lunch lady standing there with a hand on her hip "Well are you going to get food or not?" She said obviously annoyed.

"Ya-ya just distracted." I quickly make my way over and grab the pizza not making eye contact with the lunch lady I could already feel her glare.

Before I left walking I waiting for Tara to come. I mean it would be rude if I didn't say bye to her.

I see her blonde hair coming towards me

"Ron I just wanted to say bye you left before I could." She looks down at her pizza.

"Really that's why I was waiting I wanted to say the same thing. It's just the lunch lady kind of spooked me you know."

"Ya she can be pretty scary." She looks over my shoulder and I turn to where she's looking and I see Bonnie obviously not to happy.

"Tara are you coming?" Bonnie says with a hand on her hip glaring at me. "Ya!" Tara replies and turn back to her and she gives me an apologetic look "Sorry I'll see you later, bye."

She's a really nice girl. Before I let my mind wander off about her the smell of pizza flows through my nose. Looking down I think to myself ' _man I'm hungry'_.

I make my way back to the table biting into my pizza. "I'm back guys." I say sitting down and as I look back up they're all staring at me ' _what did I do now!'_

Felix smirks "So you and Tara...explain."

"What she's just a friend." I say calmly.

"Really" Monique says with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Guys Really Tara is just a friend."

The table turns quite it's kind of awkward before I could say something Kim asks "Do you like her?" She says without looking up.

"I mean she is pretty, but I like her as a friend nothing more." ' _more like gorgeous'_ I add in my head.

She seemed kind of acting weird right now might be because her and Tara are friends. "Just be careful, she is friends with Bonnie after all." She finally looks up, but she stares out the window.

"She seems WAY nicer then Bonnie though and she's your friend too so is Bonnie in a way." I push on, she turns her head and looks me in the eye "don't say I didn't warn you." She says pointing at me.

"Ok...well changing topics" I say clasping my hands together and look at all of them. I grabbed my pizza and started devouring it until I realized them looking at me. "Did you guys want a piece?" I say with a hand over my mouth pointing at my food.

"No I think were fine." Responded Felix with a smile. Kim and Monique could only nod in agreement.

"Suite yourselves." I shrug and continue eating.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lunch went by really slow today, must be because...hm let me think...The tryouts are today!

Only 1 more hour till I have to go and get ready.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I'm totally freaking out! I'm in the locker room seeing these giant guys " _woah...that guy looks like he's from GWA wrestling Riot!"_

Some guy just bumped into me knocking my out of thoughts. I turn to look up. Not down. Up. "Hey sorry about that man didn't see ya."

Do this is how Brick looks like from up close. He's massive! He's the star quarterback player and probably the most popular jock in school plus he's so...big, in a good way.

I had an urge to poke him to see if those muscles were real, but I wanted to keep my face a little longer.

"Oh it's fine I mean I should've looked where I was going" I reply as causal as I can.

"So are you going to try out?" He says looking down at my clothes. I find myself looking glancing down at my clothes and quickly look up. "Ya, you know, why not try out."

"Alright! We need some new players out here since I might graduate this year." He said with a really big smile and slaps my back. I grimaced " _I think my back is broken."_

Have I mentioned his been in high school for a while. Not the brightest person, but he's okay so far.

"Well we gotta go coach is going to get mad." "You mean Barken?" he nods and I continue "he always gets mad about everything. I could be helping someone cross the street and tell me I'm doing it wrong."

He laughs "that's true, he got mad at me when I punched a kid last season I don't know why he got so mad though."

"I wonder why." I say sarcastically. He didn't catch on. "Me to!" He Replied and then looked at me "I didn't get your name."

"Oh I'm Ron...Ron Stoppable." I extend my arm out for a handshake. He looks at my hand confused and smiles finally realizing what I was doing and shakes it "Nice to meet you I'm Brick Flagg."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Listen up grannies I'm only going to say this once!" I flinched as I heard him scream even though he wasn't so close to me.

"This sport requires dedication, got it!"

"Yes coach" everyone said in unison,

"Alright go get a two lap warmup come back, Brick lead the stretches."

"You guys heard him let's go." Says another football player. I run up to Brick and ask "So what are we going to do after stretches?"

"Well we are all going to see what we're good at. So there will be different stations." He says still keeping his pace.

"But... ok honestly what do you think I could do" I say pointing at my self.

"What do you mean?" He says glancing at me with a confused look.

"Well I'm not exactly what you say...big like everyone else." We finish our warm up lap and he looks at me.

He grades one of his friends "Hey what do you think he can play?" "I don't know." His friend replies "I was thinking the same thing dude." Brick replies

"What did I say about the stretches Flagg." I hear Barken from a distance tell.

"I'm going, Im going." Brick says looking in his direction.

About 15 minutes later, I mean whose counting but to be clear it was 13 minutes and 23 seconds.

"Ok ladies who's up for some agility tests then we can see your endurance." Barken says with a grin while everyone was groaning ' _this is going to tank'_ I think to myself.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After what seemed like forever Barken finally told us today was over but to come back tomorrow.

I was making my way to the locker room when Brick calls after me "Hey Ron!" I turn around and he slaps my back "good job out there man."

I try to smile through the pain he just caused on my back "thanks" was all I could manage to get out.

"Coach was saying good things about you something about what position you can play." I light up "really what kind of position." ' _Probably the water boy.'_

"Uh I don't really know I can ask again if you want." I shook my head "no it's fine...well I'll see you tomorrow again...bye" I say waving to him.

"Where are you going?" He questioned me. "Uh to the locker room." "You don't want to go to weights with the rest of the guys?"

"No I'm tired, maybe tomorrow." I say slowly turning "ok the rest of the guys will be in there if you need anything." "Thanks" I Replied continuing to the locker rooms

I quickly shower and go to see if my clothes are still there. Could never be too careful last time my clothes got taken away.

Making my way out of the gym I pull my phone out checking to see my messages

 **Mom: We should be home in a couple of hours. We love you!**

Next

 **Felix: Hey how did the tryout go today :)**

 **.Are you still alive? ;)**

Replying to the messages I look up but it was to late I crashed into...Kim!

"Are okay I didn't see you!" I rush to her helping her up. She laughs "Ya I'm fine, but why are you in such a hurry?" She says tucking hair behind her ear.

"I'm not." I say causally "Really" she says in disbelief. "Ya." She is still staring at me in disbelief I give up.

"Fine it's just I'm going to go get food and go home because I have my little friend waiting for me." I explain.

"Ok then we are we going?" She Replied with a smile "we?" I respond surprised pointing between me and her.

"Ya who else." "Oh well have you heard of Bueno Nacho?" She thinks for a moment and responds "I've been there a few times, but never stayed for long."

"I go there almost everyday." I say proudly. "You know it's not good to have that everyday." She says crossing her arms.

' _You sound like my parents.'_ The corner of my lips twitch upwards "I'm heading there if you don't want to go then I'll see you tomorrow."

She stops me from walking by putting a hand on my chest. "I never said I didn't want to go Ron."

"Well then let's go." I say lifting both hands and pointing to the door. Opening the door I turn and say "Ladies first."

She smiles and responds "Then why aren't you going." I opens my mouth in shock as she walks by me. She turns and asks "well are you coming?"

"Ha Ha Ha." I say jokingly with a smirk.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So what are we getting?"Asked Kim looking at the menu and back at me for an answer.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm going with a lot of things on this menu." I say not looking to her.

"Next." "Hey Ned, I'll take the usual uh what about you Kim?"I say turning to her.

She looked so serious staring at the menu on the wall. It was cute, like her. Whoa

"I'll just take some nachos and a small drink." Kim replied breaking my train of thought.

"That will be $12.86." Ned said "Kim can you look for a seat?" I say before handing the money to Ned

He looked up to me and whispered "you never told me about a girlfriend Ron." He said smirking and bumping his elbow to on me.

"She's not my girlfriend. She's my friend." I say rubbing the back of my neck. "Whatever you say...I'll bring the food over when it's ready, have fun with your date."

Rolling my eyes I walk to see where Kim is. She was at the a booth with her elbow propped with her hand under her chin up looking out the window.

"What's on your mind?" I asked worriedly. "Oh nothing big." She says waving her hand. "Must be pretty big to get you distracted don't you think."

"Well it's... nothing really." I decided not to push it when the time comes she'll tell me hopefully.

A few minutes pass and we converse and nothing and everything. Ned comes with our food.

"What are you doing?" Kim says staring at my food quizzically. "Well it's my own little creation, I usually do this at home."

I look up and she's still confused looking at my food "KP this *points at food* is what I call a back."

"Naco meaning?" She responds "it's nachos and a taco...here taste it." I say handing it over.

"Um I'm going to decline"

"Look it might not look as pretty, but it tastes a lot better then it looks...trust me."

"Fine give me a piece." I happily comply to her request. I watched as she took a bite and wait patiently for a reaction.

"You know it's not bad...it's pretty good." She says with a small smile. She continues "So how was the tryouts?"

"Well I tumbled here and there but overall it was ok." I explain the accidents that had had during practice and she laughs.

She gently punches me in the shoulder "Well tomorrow you'll remember where you should run, which is on the field."

I eat the last of my food and get ready to throw our trash away when Kim stops me "Wait you have a little something right here." She says pointing at her face.

"Where here." I say pointing where she's directing me to. "No...wait here let me see." She reaches over the table and grabs a napkin.

"Hold still." She slowly lifts her arm and cleans my chin and the corner of my mouth.

I find myself looking up from her arm to her shoulder to her eyes and I was surprised they were staring right back at me.

I don't know how long we stayed staring at each other till she pulled away nervously "It's getting late isn't it and we have school tomorrow." She says abruptly

"Ya we do...we should do this again sometime it's was fun." I say lightly bumping my shoulder into her.

"Ya it was-Well see you tomorrow." She says smiling at me "ya see you tomorrow" I reply.

Walking to the exit I realize my parents are coming today. And I forgot to clean the house. Oh no.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N- sorry I took so long it's just school and exams I'm studying for. Working on the next chapter hopefully I'll be done by next week.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The First Game

I don't not own Kim Possible but Disney does, would be a great gift though.

A.N-Sorry I took so long to get this story chapter up. Also,have you guys seen who they casted as Kim and Ron for the upcoming live action movie?What are your opinions about it? Well I'll stop talking to get this started.

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

2 weeks later...

I fall on my bed my face buried in my pillows and breath out "my body hurts!" I groan out loud.

Rufus sits on my pillow next to me and pats my head "You okay?" He asks worriedly.

"I don't know why I went to go to weights today. I can't even feel my arms. How am I going to eat! I can't move!" I say sadly turning over on my back looking up at the ceiling.

Today was our 9th day of practice.

I can kept count ,it's not weird.

It was more brutal then it was during tryouts but I managed somehow I honestly don't know how I did, but it happened.

Oh ya did I mention I made the team. Middleton's new running back.

Shocker right?

 ***Flashback***

" **Ron!" yelled Felix as I hit the door on my way out of class. Shaking my head I looked up at him.**

" **Ready to go to lunch? I can sure use something to eat." I replied putting my hands on my stomach. But before walking off to the cafeteria I noticed he was looking over my shoulder.**

 **Before I turned around to look in the direction he was looking at he pulled me with him.**

" **Hey look over there. What's going on?" He questioned. "I don't know. Let's go." I reply puzzled looking at the crowd of people.**

 **Recognizing some as football players my curiosity got the best of me "you know what...we have time let's check it out."**

 **In the back of my head I knew it was the list of people who made it on the team.**

 **If I had to be honest I didn't want to go because I had a feeling I was only going to disappoint myself by not making the team after all the accidents that happened during tryouts.**

 **I swear they were accidents.**

 **As we managed to break through the small crowd only enough to see the list so we could at least read it. I squinted my eyes trying to focus on seeing my name.**

 **Me and Felix simultaneously tilted our heads to the side trying to read. "You see my name Felix?" I ask calmly. "Not yet." He replied maintaining a poker face.**

 **Brick Flagg...Jason Henchmen...Blah blah not Ron S. Yet...Steven... Mathew...**

 **But then I saw it.**

 **My name was on there! It doesn't matter that they spelled it wrong! I made the team!**

" **Felix! I made it!" I yelled grabbing his shoulders and shaking him vigorously. "I made it. I made it." Felix grabbed ahold of my arms and tried to calm me down.**

" **Ron just breath before you give me whiplash. In through your nose out through mouth. Just like we've practiced before." He said calmly trying to mask his excitement.**

 **After several seconds later.**

" **Thanks I needed that." I say gratefully. "That's what best friends are for Ron." Replied Felix smiling placing a hand on my shoulder.**

 **There was a brief silence and we just smiled at each other.**

" **Felix guess what?" I whispered smiling. Smiling himself "Let me guess...you made the team."**

" **I made the team!" "You made the team!" We said jumping up and down.**

 ***End flashback***

Now that I think about it we looked like little girls jumping up and down in the hallway.

But that was 2 weeks ago so we can forget about that. All that matters is that I made the team and befriended a couple of guys.

With that in mind I smiled. Turning over to Rufus I asked him "How does Bueno Nacho sound?" Seeing him face turn to excitement as he ran up to me. "Uh-huh Nacho mmm." He responded running his stomach.

Laughing at his reaction I picked him up and made my way downstairs when I heard my fathers voice and stopped in my tracks.

I haven't told them about me making the team. It wasn't so important to tell them.

"Ronald. Can you come in here please?"

"Ya" I respond. "What have you been up to these past few weeks? Me and your Mother are worried you've been coming home late." He said patting on the couch signaling me to sit next to him.

"I've just been taking your and Moms advice of getting out and about." Replying as I made my way to the couch "In a good way" I quickly add before sitting.

"What have you been doing exactly?"

I shrug "Well I made the football team so I have that going for me at the moment."

Looking up I see him just staring at me.

"Why haven't you told your I or your mother about this?"he finally responds. "You and Mom seemed kind of busy."

"We are never to busy for you Ronald."

Placing a hand on my shoulder "So have you played a game yet?"

"Not yet." I knew where this was going and I don't like it. "When is your next game?" I knew he was going to ask that question!

"Next week. Why?" ' _They are going to embarrass me if they go!'_ "Me and your mother will try to go then."

Extending his arm he said "Let's go tell your mother about this." Getting up I started to follow him but he stopped abruptly "congratulations son you made the team." He said hugging me.

"Uh thanks Dad." I respond awkwardly patting his back.

' _Looks like I'm not having the delicious nachos today'_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So your parents are going to the game. What's the big deal" said Kim as she grabbed a fry from her tray. Looking up at me.

"It's not that big of a deal...Well it is a big deal because what if they embarrass me or I fail and do something stupid." I reply.

"Ron you always end up _something."_ Added Felix. Looking to him I put over my heart and feign hurt "Felix you wound me." I say dramatically, but smiling nonetheless.

"So not the drama Ron." Looking over at Kim I reply "Well like I say I never want to be normal." I add.

"Sorry I'm late guys. Just had to finish something in class." I heard someone say from behind. Turning I see Monique going over to Felix and giving him a quick peck before taking her seat.

Looking over to Kim I put a finger over my mouth gagging. She hits my shoulder trying to stifle a laugh, but fails and laughs out loud getting the attention of Monique and Felix.

"What's so funny?" they both say in unison glaring at us. "Nothing!" She responded quickly while grinning at me.

"It's just I told her about what happened yesterday at home." I say afterward.

Putting her arm on the table and putting her head on her hand she stares at me and says "Well then tell us what happened at home." I swear I could have seen her smirking.

' _These is why you don't lie'_ my wheel of lies was spinning in my head ' _what can I tell her?'_

I got it

Maybe not that...

"Well I was in my tree house Felix you know...the treehouse." I say holding my hands out in front me. He nods so I continue. "It's about this big. Right? Well I was climbing up the ladders when I forgot something in my house and as I was going back down I fell and landed like this."

I contort my arms in a weird shape trying to explain "That's why I can't feel my butt today."

But Felix wouldn't keep his mouth shut and said "I thought you said your butt hurt because of-" putting my hand over his mouth and I quickly add "the grass. Looks soft, but it's the opposite. Sometimes I feel like it out to get me." smiling at Monique.

"Sorry I asked." Monique said smiling not at all convinced. I knew she didn't fall for my story. I least my story was convincing to some. Just pretending it was.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Stoppable keep running that's it!" I hear one of the coaches yell as I made my way down the field with the ball trying to avoid getting hit by one of my teammates.

Stay focused and you'll most likely make it.

One thing that I noticed was that I was faster then most of the players. And my smaller frame helped dodging and avoiding collision with them.

Almost there.

I feel a sharp pain on the left side of my ribs as I get taken down. Quickly getting up and shaking it off. I congratulate the fellow who got me.

"One more run through and we'll call it a day!" Brick yells. We all Get back in position quickly everyone wanting to go home. I keep my eyes on the quarterback.

"Down...set..!" I see him motion his leg so I make my way over "Hike!" Grabbing the ball and running as fast as my legs can take me.

After many turns and stopping I see I'm getting closer to my goal "Someone stop him!" I look over to my right and notice some of the cheerleaders walking out.

' _Not now! Please not now!_ ' _What if Kim's there?'_ That thought made me smile. Me and Kim have been getting along very well this past few weeks.

Paying attention to the task at hand and pushing aside my thoughts I try to make my way to the end of the field.

Next thing I know is that I passed the field and was now on the track. Looking down at my shoes I ask myself out loud "how did I get here?"

"Always talk to yourself Ron." Looking up quickly "Well you know me KP." I reply smiling. She was leaning on the fence and just waved her hand. She looked nice in her cheer outfit.

Bringing my eyes back up to hers "What are you doing here?" I say blushing and rubbing my neck.

"I was just passing by and saw you playing so I decided to just wait for you. You don't mind do you?"

"No not at all I'm just sort of wondering why." I say sheepishly. She smiled "Well I was craving nachos and the ones we had at the place you took me were really good. I was wondering if you would come with me?"

If I knew any better I say she's nervous.

"Just let me shower and I'll gladly go with you." I say bowing down with a hand behind my back.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Grabbing my bag and hoisting it up for what seemed like the hundredth time I make my way over to the bleachers.

It was pretty cold outside this night looking up I don't see many stars. It's always cloudy her at night so you can't really see the stars.

But when they come out they look so amazing. Taking my time down the path I think about what I've done so far I come to realize one thing. That I have a crush on Kim.

Come on I mean who wouldn't. I will admit that I probably had one on her since elementary, but I always kept my distance. She's pretty...more like beautiful, athletic, and very social.

But that's what you see on the outside. These past few weeks I've gotten to know her more and she's not just pretty but she's compassionate, funny, smart, can be pretty stubborn at times.

I can't dwell on these thoughts for long because next you know I'll be fallen in love with her. I laugh out loud at that.

Entering the stadium I see she's sitting down by herself on her phone at the front of the bleachers. Dropping my bag I carefully and slowly make my way up to her.

Grabbing her phone I run off as fast I can off the bleachers. I hear her footsteps behind me "Ron! Give me back my phone!" I don't respond.

I jump over the fence that separates the track/field and the bleachers and run into the middle of the field.

Turning around I laugh at how she glaring at me with her hand at her hip "You know I can't catch you Ron." "Oh I know" I reply smugly.

"Ugh I have to go over there don't I?" She asks. "Mmhmm." I say moving slowly away from her trying to hold back my laughter.

Feeling her phone vibrate I look down and see the 'josh' on the notifications. Being momentarily distracted I didn't hear Kim running at me.

She collides with me and we both fall to the ground laughing "I thought you were going to move Ron." She says through her laughter.

"I know now not to mess with you I think you hit harder then most guys on the team." She looks at me seriously "are you calling me a guy?"

Instantly panicking "No! I'm just saying your really strong. Which is a good thing it not a bad thing." I say putting my hand up protecting my face.

She laughs "Ron I'm just messing with you." She says shoving me playfully. She looks down at my hand. I frown "What is it?"

"Can I have my phone back?" She says motioning to my arm "Huh-oh ya here."

"Ready for some nachos." She says looking up at me happily.

"Lead the way lady."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"This is actually happening Felix." I said over the phone as I was typing away on my computer trying to finish and essay for English.

"I know you should come over and play with me the graphics look way better!"

"Is Monique going to be there. I could only take so much PDA." I tease

"At least we keep it to the minimum unlike some other couples."

"Changing topics...are you going to the game tomorrow?" I asked

"It the first game of the season. So to answer your question yes I'm going this year. I never had a reason to go but since your playing now I do."

"When should we schedule to play Zombie Mayhem. This weekend?" I asked

"Ya. How does Saturday sound?" He responded slightly wincing "Depends what time Kim wants me to go to the mall with her."

I could here him grinning. And the teasing would start in 3,2,1...

"So are you going to make a move? From what I here from Monique she's got nothing but good things to say about you."

"Uh I don't think so I would rather not say anything and just stay friends. Also I kind of think her and Josh are talking." I say sadly.

Josh is a good guy from what I heard. I never personally talked to him, but h know he's an artist and good looking. Other than that I don't know him.

Wanting to get off the topic "Well it's pretty late I'm going to get some rest for the big game. See you at school."

"Alright later Ron."

Hanging up the phone I get ready for bed and go over the plays one last time before drifting off into sleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Oh no" I mumble to myself running through the hallway. Why you may ask? Well I forgot my bag in my first class i ran late this morning and didn't have time to put it in the locker room.

So here I am running trying to get there before my teacher closes it. I see someone coming out and getting ready to lock the door.

"Wait! Wait! My bag!" I yell tripping over my own foot and slide down to the teacher looking up with a slight smile I ask "can I please go in I forgot my bag."

Offering me a hand they "of course."

Getting my bag was easy I said good bye and went on my way when I notice Tara making her way over to me.

"Hey Ron." She says in that spirited voice of hers smiling up at me.

"Hey Tara. What's up?" I ask confused. The last time I talked to her was in the lunch line a while ago other then that I would just wave at her around school.

"Ready for the game?" She asks walking down the hall with me holding onto her books.

"I was born ready." I say puffing our my chest, brining my chin up higher and putting my hands to the side.

She smiles and then starts laughing "I'm mean it Ron, I heard you were nervous." She says as she stops walking and turn to look up at me.

"Me nervous"I pause and then continue "ya I'm pretty nervous it's my first game. Just like everyone else is feeling he same."

"Ron? You ready or am I interrupting something."

I turn around seeing Kim. "Hey Kim." She smiles "Hey Ron" looking over next to me "Hey Tara. Got your routine down?" She asked.

"Ya I'm ready. Are you?" She Replied. "Yup."

' _Awkward'_ scratching the back of my head and smiling at both of them I decide to break the silence "Well Tara I think I'll be heading home." Turning to Kim "Are you going to come still?"

"Ya. See you later Tara." Kim says waving to her and I start walking once shes at my side.

"So how was your day?" I ask "it was alright. Yours?" She says bumping me with her shoulder looking up me.

Smiling down at her "It was okay I guess. Are we still on for Saturday?"

"Yes we are." Grabbing my hand she starts running down the hall "Come on we'll be late if we don't get home right now."

She's so demanding not in an annoying way though.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

' _Game time. Let's do this'_ I can hear the crowd cheering during the JV game from the locker room I believe they are tied right now against Upperton.

Thinking back if I knew I would be here in this position in a sport a few months ago I would've laughed. Never in a hundred years would I see myself as a person who would do a sport.

When I started yes I was terrified of breaking in half or not being good enough. It changed ,everyday got better I met new people and I would get to hang out with Kim after.

If I was honest to myself I really did look forward to going out to eat with a pretty girl. Even though she's my friend. I still looked forward to it.

Breaking my train of thought I hear a whistle blow "What are we going to do once we get out there!" "Win!" The team yells.

Another smaller coach glances over his shoulder and adds "but also have fun."

I smile at that as I get my helmet on.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After our warm ups we start making our way towards the stadium and hear the iconic chant from the cheerleaders as well as the crowd.

Looking around a pretty big crowd decided to come. I never came before. Me and Felix would usually stay at his house lying video games making fun of the jocks.

Now I'm one and Felix is here I could tell because I hear him calling my name along with Monique I turn and wave at them hoping they could see me smiling underneath my helmet.

Entering the field we are greeted with loud cheering "The Mad Dogs came to play!" They repeated over and over.

Running to our side of the field I wave to Kim who smiles back and mouthes 'good luck'.

Standing on the sideline three of our team leaders make their way to the center to the field to shake hands.

Barken comes over and starts going over the plays and the positions we'll be in. Trying to process everything he just said I head back. While they kick.

"Stoppable your up!" Looks like it offense time. I'm not looking forward to this. Smiling at the opponents I'm met with glares.

' _Note to self don't smile at the opponents.'_

Turning back and positioning my self I turn to Brick letting him know I'm ready.

Nodding he yells "Down! Set! Hike!" Running I've to him I pretend I have the ball while he throws it to another person.

Seeing the ball glide through the air it looks so peaceful till it lands in our teammates hand and he get demolished Upperton players.

I wince. This is going to be a long game.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

4th quarter Home 12- visitor 15

And only 1:39 left on the clock. And I've made one touchdown. Glancing down as I run through the field running for my life.

"My grandmother runs faster then that!" I hear Barken yell from the sideline. Turning my head slightly I see a guy getting ready to pounce me so I turn left.

Looking at the ground I see

20 yards...

10 yards...

5 yar-

I feel someone grab my ankles and feel myself start to fall my extending my hand I close to the end zone.

Hearing people cheer I slowly get up and see I made it looking around Barken makes his way up to me and slaps my back "adequate result." He says smiling.

"Dude you made the winning touchdown!" Brink says picking my up and throwing me over his shoulder.

"Where are we going?" Trying to get down to no avail. "Stop moving around will ya. It tradition."

Plopping me down on a chair I realize to late what he meant by 'tradition' as water is poured onto me.

Licking my lips and wiping my eyes I get up and shake my arms trying to get some of the water on them.

Turning around I see Kim trying to get through Brick and Jason and comes jogging up to me and gives me a hug, but pulls away to quickly in my opinion "your wet?"

I don't reply and I just point to the jug behind me. "See you had nothing to worry about today. You did great."

Looking up at the crowd she adds "Did your parents end up coming?" Frowning slightly "No they had to go somewhere, but the wished me luck."

"You really did do great it's a pity they didn't come."

"Ya. I've gotten used to it. Enough about sad stuff let me head over to shower and I'll meet You, Felix, and Monique to get something to eat." I suggest.

We stare at each other for a while. Eventually she nods and walks off. Now I'm looking forward to after this game and Saturday.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Realizations

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So where do you want me to meet you?" I asked while putting my pants on with my phone between my shoulder and ear. Not a good idea I would soon find out.

Bouncing on one leg trying to maintain my balance I tripped on the ground with a loud 'thump'.

"Ron! What was that? Are you okay?" Came the concerned voice of Kim over the phone.

"Ya I just sort of tripped." I could hear her laughing over the phone "It's not funny I could've died you know."

"Ya sure you would've." I could imagine her smiling right now. She continued "so why don't you come to my house and get me?"

Silence was all she got as an answer at the moment "since the mall is closer my house."

"Uh ya sure." I replied after what seemed like the longest 10 seconds of my life. 'Way to go' I thought to myself.

"Ok then I send you my address and I'll see you later. Bye." And with that she hung up.

Sighing get up from the ground and put my phone on my desk and pull up my pants.

Do I really want to go to her house? I honestly don't know.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Looking up from my the address Kim sent me on my phone I look up at the street name.

"So I go left" I say aloud and turned.

Kim wasn't lying when she said she lived close to me. Wait a minute how does she know where I live? Well that's a question for another time I guess.

What if I see her parents when I knock? That's a bit unnerving. I remember she told me her Dad was a rocket scientist and her mother a brains surgeon. So it's pretty intimidating.

I can see now how her and her brothers have brains.

Does this mean she trusts me enough to meet her family? Or does she do this with every friend she has?

Would she want to meet mine? 'Not for a while' I told myself I don't want to scare her so soon.

Occasionally waving at people in their front yard. Just being respectful. It's in my nature.

Being someone who over thinks almost every situation that presents itself. Me.

I had to think about what I would say to her family so I wouldn't make a complete fool of myself.

Hopefully Kim sees my text message and opens the door before someone else does.

Looking at the house numbers making sure I don't miss her house. I stick my hands in my pocket and finally spot her house.

Standing in front of it I pull out my phone and text her

 **Hey I'm outside. About to knock.**

Sending it I look up and wait for about 5 minutes pacing back and forth contemplating if I should knock.

Slowly but surely I make my way up and approach her door taking a deep breath I raise my hand to knock.

Leaning my head closer to the door I hear a low humming sound getting louder and louder till suddenly the door wings open.

A object comes flying next to my head. Turning around into what looked like a fighting stance I prepare myself for anything.

A little boy comes running from the door and goes passed me and yelled "Gotta go..."

Another voice behind me finished his thought "...get rocket!" He stops as I turn around he looks up "who are you?"

The other runs up to him breathless "I can't find it." Putting his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"I'm Kim's friend Ron. Unless this is the wrong house." I said rubbing the back of my head.

The boy who was breathless leans into his brother and says "I think that's The guy Kim mentioned yesterday."

The other pretended not to hear him.

"Are you Kim's boyfriend?"

Shocked I take a step back and choke on the saliva I failed to swallow properly.

"No I'm her friend! Can you tell her I'm here?"

"KIM your boyfriend is here for you." He yelled inside.

Looking at him with my jaw dropped "I'm not her boyfriend. I'm her friend."

"Who is a guy." The one near me said.

"By the way what are your names?" I asked

"Im Jim" motioning to his brother "and this is Tim."

"So you guys are Kim's infamous brothers she talks about?" I say smiling

"She talks about us? Cool!" While Tim mumbled "I knew it."

"Who left the door open." Came a feminine voice I haven't hear before looking at the door.

It was someone who looked similar to Kim. She was taller had short red hair. I assumed it was her mother.

Smiling she came out "Oh hello you must be Kim's friend Ron. It's nice to finally meet you." She said extending her hand.

Shaking it I introduced myself "I'm Ron and it's also nice to finally meet you ."

"Why don't you come inside? Kim might take a while."

"Um ya sure." Before I went in and leaned over to Jim and whispered so him Mom wouldn't hear "your rocket looked really cool. And it's in the bush next to your neighbors car." I said pointing to it.

"Thanks." He said back and ran off with Tim.

Entering I saw the pictures on the walls and one with Kim with pigtails. 'Hm looks like I can tease her about it later' I thought

"Are you hungry?" She said leading my into the kitchen. "Uh no I just ate thank you." Sitting down and what looked like a booth table.

"Would you like something to drink." She said looking up front the stove "no thank you." I politely declined.

"You and Kim are in the same grade?"

"Ya we just met this year actually." Wow this is awkward. Looking around I noticed the kitchen didn't have any photos opposed the others that do

'Like the one where Kim has pigtails' Smiling at that thought.

I hear a "Hey" from the hallway at first I thought it was my mind playing tricks on me, but I saw Jim's head poke out.

I wave giving him a confused look. He motions for me to come with him. I mouth to him 'no'.

He walks into the kitchen and towards his mom "can I borrow Ron for a minute?"

turns and to me and smiles while glancing back to Jim "why don't you and him?"

"Ron can you please come." Before I could answer he yanks my hand and walks out. Before I could register what just happened

I was already in the living room.

Standing before me was Jim and Tim with the rocket "you want to see it?" He said excitedly passing it to me.

"Wow you guys built this or-" Tim cut me off "we built this but no one else knows at the moment."

I was honored they would let me see this. I believe it was because they couldn't really tell anyone else in the house or it would be taken away.

"Mom do you know where Ron is?" My eyes widened I handed back the rocket and got up "Kim's coming."

"It was nice meeting you guys." Before I got out Jim said "you should come again." Tim added "if you want to see more things" he suggested.

Nodding I went to look for Kim. Going towards the kitchen I saw Kim "there you are. Ready?"

"Ya let me just say goodbye to your Mom."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

We walked in silence for about 15 minutes. It was comfortable not awkward or anything, which was nice since I always thought you had to talk for something not to get weird.

But here I'm being proved wrong.

Old habits die hard since I was the one who broke the silence.

"Your brothers seemed nice KP"

"They didn't threaten you to say that to me did they?" Smiling up at me

"No they just teased a little that's all but overall they were nice."

Turning to her I asked "Well do you have any idea what stores were going to at the mall?"

Her eyes lit up "well..."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Okay I'll go in." As she pushed my back "come on Ron it won't be that bad."

Before we came here I made her go into stores I wanted to go so it's only fair I go in this one.

Hesitantly I walk into the store. Wait a second..."Doesn't Monique work here?"

"Ya. But she had the day off today." She explained.

Looking around the store and following where Kim went to I realized I didn't really prefer these clothes.

I go so Smarty Mart for mine because it's adorable and they are really comfortable. Since I really enjoy baggy clothes.

Maybe it's because I'm insecure about my body. My mother always told me I was to boney so maybe that's why I started wearing them. But no one needs to know that.

Kim voice broke my train of thought "how does this look?" She said holding up a white t shirt and dark pink jeans.

"They look good" turning back to the clothes on the rack.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw that she looked...disappointed. 'Huh that's new.'

I followed her around some more and gave her my opinion here and there. She asked me to help her look for clothes.

"How about this?" I said holding up a black shirt. She shook her head 'no'

"But it looks similar to that black one that you have in your hand. Why don't you like this one?"

"I'm just not feeling that one."

The amount of time I spent shopping here was probably getting to me because without thinking I threw my hands up exasperated and said "women...the worlds biggest mystery."

Turning to me "what's that supposed to mean?" She said with a hand on her hip and arched an eyebrow.

"Girls are so hard to understand stand at times. It's only worse for people like me when they don't even have a basis for how they act."

I continued "don't get me wrong I love women, but it's just so complicated. You know it's probably like that with girls not understanding guys."

I didn't stop blabbing yet "why can't someone just write a book about how to understand each gender?"

Looking up at Kim "Ok I'm done ranting." Smiling I add "Why don't you look at some other clothes so you can try them on."

Nodding with a mischievous glint in her eyes she asked me "ok but wait here until I come back."

20 minutes have passed since she told me to wait. Humming to myself while sitting on the ground outlining patterns in my shoes.

I felt a tap on my shoulders. I jolted up and yelped before turning around and seeing t was Kim.

"Don't do that. You took off ten years of my life." I said glaring playfully at her.

"Ok let's go try on our clothes."

"Ok" Wait... "what do you mean bye _ours?_ " I said while getting in front of her.

"Well your going to be trying on some clothes to."

Crossing my arms over my chest defiantly I explained "I am not going to try on clothes from here."

"Why not." As she said this her face morphed into the most adorable thing I've ever seen.

Her bottom lip was protruding outwards and it looked like she was pouting. "Please." She continued

Turning around quickly I took several deep breaths before responding with a series of "no no no."

Damn that stupid yet adorable face. Sighing in defeat I turn around and mumble "Fine." grabbing the clothes walking to the changing rooms.

Looking at the clothes she got me I picked one of the pants and lifted it to the air to see if it peaked my interest.

I here the door open and turn around to see Kim in a purple dress 'wow' she looked absolutely stunning without a doubt.

I found my self staring at her legs. She coughed "Ron?" Looking right to her I realized I was caught staring.

I turned around quickly feeling my cheeks grow warm. "It looks really nice on you."

"You think so." She said twirling around.

"KP honesty you could wear a trash bag and still look pretty." 'Did I really just say that. Blushing again I grabbed a pair of jeans and rushed to the room without another word.

Looking at myself in the mirror I would say these jeans don't look bad on me. I needed a second opinion.

Kim was sitting waiting for me and looked up. Before she could speak I cut her off

"Do you think this makes my butt look fat." I say teasingly since she asked me that the 3rd time we went shopping.

I scooted closer to her "tell me the truth." Smiling as I saw her staring at me bottom "Kim my eyes are up here." 'Now its her turn to blush' I think to myself.

We went on like this for another 30 minutes till I put this one shirt that I couldn't seem to take off.

Grunting I lift my arms to try to take it off but that ended with my arms being stuck above my head.

Wiggling like there was no tomorrow I tried shaking the damn thing off but to no avail.

It was stuck currently on my chest with the rest over my head. I needed help struggling to open the door. Even though I have no under shirt on. 'Great'

I step out to a laughing Kim "what happened to you." She said in between laughter. Holding on to her stomach I wait for her to clam down.

"Can you just help me please?" I make her out through the shirt as she approach me.

As soon as her hand touches my skin I inhale sharply and tense before relaxing into her touch.

I pull away quickly when I realize she was trying to tickle me. "Don't do that." I chastise her.

"What's the fun in that Ron?"

"Just take off the shirt please." She approaches me and starts tickling me again.

"K...P! Kim stop it!" I say between laughter. "Ok ok. Now stop moving so I can take it off."

"Yes ma'am." I say leaning down.

She grabs the shirt and start pulling one way while I go the other way "How did you even get into this Ron?"

Ignoring the question I said "it's coming off I can feel it just a little more."

As the shirt came off I hit the wall as she lands on her butt with the shirt in hand we stare at each other for a while before bursting into laughter.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I'm serous Kim I'm afraid of my cousin." I said laughing.

"Wait tell me how old he is again." She barely managed to say in between laughter.

"Ten." Laughing even louder.

After a moment we calmed down I started to drink my smoothie which was no longer as cold as it was.

'How long have we been here?' We must've lost track of time.

I looked up to see Kim staring at me "What?" I said coyly to her

"Have I ever told you how much I like talking to you?" Shaking my head she continues. Putting her hands on her lap.

"I could only take like this with Monique. It's really good to have another person I can talk to and not having to live up to the rules at our school."

I nodded agreeing. She was right because I felt the same way the only person who I could be myself without so many restraints was Felix.

As Kim was looking around I looked at her and studied her eyes. If I had to be honest those really captivated me.

They were so determined yet so welcoming all at once. I thought back to that time when we first went to Bueno Nacho. I'm pretty sure that's when I knew I was crushing pretty hard on her.

Even now I feel like that but it's something I just don't know what it is. As much I want to deny and push down my feelings for her I can't.

Zita nor Yori made me feel like this. I couldn't help but think what made Kim so special for her to have this affect on me.

The realization of this scares me. Probably terrifies me is a better word.

But I'm happy where I am right now with out friendship. I don't want to put any of that at risk.

Kim turned her head and smiled at me but it sooner turned into a frown when she glanced beside me.

"Kim." Came an amused voice from behind that could only belong to one person. Bonnie.

"What are you doing here Bonnie?" She said glaring at her.

Feigning to be hurt she put a hand over her chest "Why so mad all of a sudden did I interrupt your date?"

"Well I'm just waiting for Jessica at the food court so I thought I could waste my time here with you and your the loser." She said back with a hand on her hip.

"He's not a loser Bonnie. Why don't you just leave us alone?"

I was about to say something but Bonnie turned her head to me and stared at me with an intense gaze and smile. It was starting to freak me out.

She abruptly turned and leaned over to Kim and whispered something in her ear.

"We'll see you later Kim. Loser." And walked off.

"I thought she would never leave." I said trying to ease up her mood.

She stood up "let's go it getting pretty late." She started getting the bags but I grabbed her wrist stopping her.

Looking up at her at realized how closest were to each other I immediately pulled back "I got theses bags just get those."

"Thanks"

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Exciting the mall I was being to be worried about Kim she had been quiet the whole time.

Every time I looked her way she looked deep in thought.

I Pondered what Bonnie could've said to her to bring her mood down so fast. I don't want to push her to tell me. Maybe she would tell Monique. Hopefully she did.

I couldn't help but wonder 'is Bonnie holding something against her?'

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: school is starting soon but I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Vacation

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 _2 months later_

The dim light of the moon illuminated inside the tree house where I was sitting on the floor playing uno with Rufus and Felix, with a lamp beside us.

It's true what they about this game, it could ruin friendships. Not in a serious way, but the one where you glare at them for giving you more cards.

Looking down at my cards I organized them in sections of my colors or the 'good cards'. Looking at the pile I saw we were currently on blue. 'Karma' I thought as I picked a card.

Putting down a plus 4 card Felix automatically looked at me "come on! I was about to have uno!"

"Get your cards Felix. Oh and I'll change the color to...red." I said keeping a straight face.

Rufus looks at his cards one by one before putting one. I tried glancing at his cards but he saw me and quickly turned them away.

Putting down my other card "Uno!" Me and Felix yell in unison. "I said it first." I told him.

"No I said it first." He said pointing at himself.

We both turned to Rufus and said at the same time "Who said it first?"

He came closer and pointed to me "You."

"Ha! I told you I said it!" I yelled triumphantly standing up and doing a little victory dance.

"No fair he loves you of course he would choose you." He playfully glared.

We continued to play for a while longer until I yawned. "Hey what time is it?" I asked stretching my arms above my head.

"Time for us to get going inside and sleep." He replied.

He went down first as I closed the hatch and made my way inside the house. Grabbing a couple of snacks in the kitchen I made my way upstairs. He was already waiting in my room laying out his sleeping bag.

We were having our usual once a month sleep over. A tradition we've had since kids. One we intend to keep till we're adults.

I told him when we would do this even when we have kids and he agreed.

"Ron what are you doing next weekend?" Felix said as he was getting comfortable. As I set up the movie.

"I don't think I'm doing anything why?" I asked turning to him and back to putting searching for a movie in my dvd case.

"Well me and Monique were going to go to the skating rink and we were wondering if you wanted to come along." He sat up

"And be a third wheel uh no thanks. Sorry but the smooching is a bit too much." I replied turning on the TV.

He smiled and added "Well I guess a certain redhead won't have someone to hang out with then, because she's coming." He waited for my reaction.

I stopped what I was doing and turned around my first thought was if by a certain redhead he meant Kim and I stared at him wondering if I heard him right.

"Kim's going?" I ask as causally as I could trying to hide the excitement in my voice, but failed miserably.

"That's what I said. What other redhead do we know?" He continued "So are you coming with us or what?" He asked hopefully.

If I go I hang out with Kim, if I don't then I'm stuck at home playing games. Both were appealing to me. Ultimately hanging out with Kim seemed better.

"Ya I'll go." I said smiling at him.

Picking up the remote I moved back towards him with the bowl of snacks. "Ok so which movie are we watching I got a few options...?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Taking a exaggerated deep breath as I exit the double doors of Middleton High. Days like these made me excited knowing that I would be free from this prison for a month.

I don't have to deal with teachers, homework, or some of the kids here. Don't get me wrong, but there is always people that you just don't like.

Kicking the snow that had piled up in the last couple of days I made my way over to a tree and leaned against it waiting for my little crew to come out.

'What's taking them so long?' I asked myself. I didn't want to go in just to look for them. I was comfortable here.

I'll give them 5 minutes before I leave them.

I wouldn't actually leave them I would be ridden by guilt and would've apologized profusely next time I saw them. For now I could wait then.

I was thinking about what I would do this vacation. Of course there's that thing with Monique, Felix, and Kim. I usually go over to Felix's house for Christmas Eve. Since we don't celebrate it so my parents don't mind me going.

A small tap breaks my train of thought and I look up to see the blond headed cheerleader "Hey Ron."

"Hey" I responded. I gotten to know Tara better since I would see her at every football game, we would talk after or over text. She's a nice person. Felix pointed out that she has a thing for me. I don't see it.

"You know some teachers don't get what vacation is. They give us packets of homework." She complained crossing her arms over her chest and frowned looking off into the distance.

"I know right. What do they expect us to do? Give up our time and do their dirty work." I said raising my arms up. "It's like they don't want us to have... _fun."_

She laughed and then quieted down and pretended to be serious and leaned in closer to me "You can't say the F word to loud Ron, the teachers might hear you."

I bursted out laughing. I enjoy her sense of humor. "What are you going to do during this vacation?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I'm not sure, maybe go out of town and visit my grandparents like always" she shrugged "or maybe...no I'm pretty sure we're going out of town. What about you?"

"Hmmm? Most likely just stay here in plain old Middleton with the 'rents." I replied causally.

"Maybe we could do something before I leave since I won't see you for I don't know a month." I turned to her and smiled.

"Can't be that long without the Ron shine can you?" I teased playfully bumping into her shoulder.

"You know I can't. But seriously we should do something okay." A car beep interrupted out conversation and she grabbed her bag that she had on the ground and gave me a hug "Bye Ron."

"I'll text you to see if I can go out okay!" I yelled at her retreating figure. She didn't turn back but just raised a thumbs up as she ran towards her car.

"So are you going to ask her out?" A teasing voice said from behind me.

"Felix!" Turning abruptly, taking deep breath "You scared me. How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. So...?" He questioned crossing his arms over his chest.

"So...what?" I asked back hoping he would drop the topic of Tara.

"Don't play dumb with me Ronald you know hat I'm talking about." He said mimicking mom's voice.

I cracked a smile "No I'm not asking her out me and her are just friends." Hoisting my backpack off my shoulders I opened it to reach my water bottle.

"We're still on for Saturday right?" I asked after taking a long swig of the water. He nodded "yup!"

Me and him both turned to see the figure of two girls we knew all to we'll exit the building. "Did you guys go to the store? We've been waiting freezing our butts off." Felix said smiling at them.

"We didn't tell you guys to wait out here did we?" Monique retorted.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Do you want something to eat?" Felix called out from the kitchen.

"Uh what do you have? Wait never mind. Could I have some of the fruit juice your making?"

A few minutes later he came out with two glasses he handed one over to me before plopping down on the couch. "Are you ready for later?" He asked

"Well I'm probably going to embarrass myself, but that's nothing new." I pointed out.

"Remember at your last football game when they tackled you into the water boy." He said bursting into laughter.

"Haha it's not that funny when your the one who was center of attention that whole week." Crossing my arms over my chest annoyed. The more I thought about that incident the more funny it seemed.

"You know what it was kind of funny wasn't it." I chuckled a bit, but soon it was a full laugh.

"That water tasted really good though. The only good that came out of that season was me beating the school running back record." I added.

"That was amazing I've never seen you run so fast before not even from bullies." He said remembering that day.

"I just saw 8 guys coming at me an then I saw everyone cheering. I Honestly thought I was going the wrong way."

We soon quieted down he turned and asked "So you and Tara?" With a slight smile.

I put my hands on the side of my face, rolled my eyes and said with a heavy sigh "How many times do I need to say this she's my _friend_. Why do you keep trying to get me together with her? I don't like her that way. Can't a guy and girl be just friends and that's it?"

"Your feelings can change, like in the movies." He said taking a drink from his glass. "Well I think a guy and girl can't be just friends. But that's my opinion."

Crossing my arms over my chest I leaned my head and turned it looking towards the clock. I started making a ticking sound with my tongue for a while. then I suddenly asked "when do they get here?"

He rose from the seat and shrugged "I'm not sure they should've been here by now I'll text her."

"Ok you do that." I said to him as he made his way down the hall.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I can't believe they were already here while we were drinking that delicious juice." I said out of breath since me and Felix basically ran from his house to here. I probably lost about 20 pounds.

Felix who was also equally out of breath "Dude, how do I smell?"he asked me as he smelled his armpit.

I leaned in closer and sniffed "you smell like a Giraffe." I said with a small smile.

He panicked and then calmed down as he realized I was joking "how does a Giraffe even smell like?" I shrugged as went to the line and paid for our entrance and skates

"Hey Felix." Monique said as she came and gave Felix a kiss she turned "and hello to you to Ron." She greeted before turning her attention back to Felix.

Smiling to myself I looked at them. I was happy for Felix I really was. Why? Well Monique makes him happy and when my best friends happy so am I. She's not a bad person either and doesn't make Felix choose between me and her.

Plus she likes our video games and wrestling shows. 'Ya she's a keeper' I told Felix one time and he agreed. He admitted to me that he might even love her, but won't tell her yet because he doesn't want to scare her away.

Wait a minute where's Kim?

"Stalking people. Never knew that was your hobby." I turned and smiled. She had her hands behind her back as she was leaning forward a bit "Keep me company, you didn't come all the way out here to just stalk them did you?" She added with a slight pout.

"I came to hang out with a red head. Have you seen her around? She's like this big" I motioned with my hand her approximate height.

She put her hand on her chin as if she were thinking. "Hmmm I don't think I've seen her, but since she's not here you can come with me." With that she grabbed my hands and dragged me to a more secluded area.

I grabbed onto her hands for dear life. Did I forget to mention to her I really didn't know how to do this? Maybe I did.

"Wait-wait!" I panicked. I miscalculated my next movement and slipped backwards and fell on my butt with a small yelp. 'Ow!" That hurt like a b****.

I rolled to my side rubbing my butt "I'm going to get a bruise aren't I?" She nodded as she laughed clutching into her stomach "You were like...and then you...hahaha!" She fell to her knees "oh god I can't breath." She continued pushing as I got up and brushed my clothes down.

"It's kind of embarrassing to admit, but I really don't know how to do this. Felix tried teaching me- it didn't work out." Rubbing the back of my neck and turned away from her trying to keep my balance.

I heard the ice underneath her scrape from the blades of her skates and I felt her hand on my shoulder "Well we have all day and I can show you. If you'd like?" She said nervously not meeting my eyes.

"Okay then let's try this KP."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

About 2 hours later from that we had wet pants and jackets from all the falling. Surprisingly I had actually got down the skating part.

We were making our way back on to the the ice to the spot we were on half and hour ago towards an empty bench.

"You know my dad actually thought me how to do this." She confessed grabbing a hand full of snow.

I shuddered when she mentioned her dad. I met him about a month ago, he was really intimidating, now he was actually being nice to me.

"Really?" I asked genuinely surprised. She turned knowing what I was thinking about "it wasn't that bad Ron." And playfully hit my shoulder.

"Not that bad" I repeated "he threatens to put me in a space probe and launch me into a black hole Kim. Who wouldn't be scared?"

"Well he only did that since your the only guy I've introduced him to." I looked at her curiously "and why have I been the only guy."

"Well the others...let's just say they definitely wouldn't have been accepted. But your just a really like able person. I don't know you just make people happy. So I trusted you to go and meet them. Your a great guy Ron, so I knew they would like you." She shrugged not really knowing what to say.

It was nice of her to let me meet her parents even though I haven't taken her to meet mine. The sound of ice being crunched together made me turn to her.

I was to late and had a face full of ice. Wiping it off she got off the bench and ran. "Oh it's on!" I yelled running after her.

I grabbed a handful of ice and crunched it into a ball and aimed at her. I threw it, but she ducked and rolled into a bush.

"Don't go all spy mode on me now." I teased. Slowly I crouched down grabbing another handful and approached the bush she was at. I spotted her trying to crawl towards a different bush.

I quietly made my way over to her. She turned as I jumped on her as she tried to get up. I had grabbed her hands dropping the snow in them and pinned them above her head. "Give up?"

"Never." She growled. She kept bucking underneath me. I soon realized how close we were her face was pretty close to mine. If someone passed by they would think we were going out.

I noticed she stopped struggling and soon everything became quiet all I heard was our breathing. My heart was beating out of my chest I was pretty sure hers was to.

I studied her features since I've never been so close to her. Her striking green eyes staring right back at me, the fine arch of her eyebrow, I looked down to her full lips. I wondered how they would feel against mine?

I noticed she was leaning up towards me with hooded eyes and her breathing quickened and I soon found myself leaning into her to. I felt her breath on my lips as we were about to meet.

"Hey have you seen my dog out here!" I heard someone scream. My eyes widened the size of melons and I jumped off of her as if she was the plague. I stared at the little boy who was about 15 feet from us. Not knowing what was about to happen.

She stayed still for a moment looking as shocked as I was. She stood up and patted her clothes down and fixed her hair. We were both flushing and avoid making eye contact.

I said in a shaky breath "um w-what dog? I haven't seen a dog." I turned to Kim and asked her "have you seen a dog here."

"Uh no I haven't seen a dog." She answered quickly. The little boy seems to have accepted our answer "Wait I see him." He turned abruptly and ran off screaming "Max! Get back here!"

Wow. I was about to kiss Kim. Did I mess everything up. She probably didn't want to be my friend anymore. Was she caught up in the moment and hats why she made no move to stop me?

"Um maybe we should head back." I offered looking up to the sky. "Ya we should." She agreed.

The walk back was silent and awkward. I was worried that I actually ruined things between me and her. She broke the silence "You have something in your hair Ron. It's been bugging me since we started walking." She reached up and brushed it off offering me small smile.

"Wait I think I dropped something." I reached down and grabbed snow in my hand as she was tying her shoe. Standing behind her I shoved the snow on down her back.

She screamed and turned to me " you are so going to pay for that." And she full on sprinted at me.

Ya we were good for now. As long as one didn't bring up what almost happened it the feelings behind that. We'll put this behind us. For now I'm going to try and survive her wrath.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"You guys ready to go" Felix asked approaching us with Monique at his side. Me and Kim were drinking some hot cocoa waiting for them.

"Well actually we should be asking you that we've been here for about and hour talking." I stated smiling up to them.

"Well then scoot your butt over and let us sit down."

The next 2 hours were spent with us laughing and talking about everything and nothing. With me and Kim on the same side and Monique and Felix on the other. Me and Kim got over that awkwardness we felt earlier and silently agreed not to bring up what happened earlier today.

Looking at her laughing I realized that I was in for some big trouble.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: Felix isn't in a wheel chair in my story and he won't be for a while. Aww Ron likes Kim but doesn't realize just how much.

I'll try to get there next chapter out faster, since in about 2-3 weeks I'm going to be loaded with work. Till next time.


End file.
